Skye: The Second to Last Airbender
by sleepydragon001
Summary: this is a series of oneshots based on the adventures of Aang and Katara's daughter. Kataang, Tokka, Maiko, and ocxOc. better than it sounds i swear!
1. Chapter 1

This will be a series of oneshots (hopefully) I have no idea how long it'll be, but at least four or five chappies. Full of Kataang, Tokka, Maiko and some OcxOC.

Disclaimer: just swimming in their thought pool…for the idiots who didn't understand that I don't own Avatar.

Bedtime Story

"Come on Skye it's time for bed" Katara said, leading her four-year-old daughter to her warm bedroom.

"Coming Mommy" replied the little girl, her hair was a dark brown and a few messy bangs fell in front of her eyes, and her eyes were blue like her mothers.

She got under the warm wolf fur blanket, and looked expectantly at her mother. Katara sighed; she knew exactly what was coming.

"Tell me a bedtime story, please Mommy?"

"Alright," Katara said, with a sigh and a soft smile, "Which one?"

"The one where you find Daddy in the iceberg"

"But you've heard that story a thousand times!" Katara said with slight exasperation, "I've told you that story, Daddy told you that story, uncle Sokka told you that story, and even Toph told you that story! And she wasn't even there!"

"I know. Will you tell it again? Please?" She asked, with a toothy smile identical to her father's.

"Alright I'll tell it. But this is the last time" Katara answered in mock seriousness, and tucked the blanket around her daughter.

"Well, Uncle Sokka and I were out hunting……"

The End.

Keep in mind most of these will be short. R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Heres the second one!!

Disclaimer: lets just say its called FANfiction for a reason

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

First Pet

"Come on Daddy!" said a nine-year-old Skye, as she lead the Avatar through the winter wonderland that was the South Pole.

"The pets aren't going anywhere, Skye," He said with a laugh, "Now remember we have to get something that will fit in Appa's saddle"

"I know, cause I actually paid attention when Mommy lectured us about getting it," at this a guilty look crossed Aang's face, "She said it can't have the ability to eat me, it has it get along with Momo, and it couldn't be Uncle Sokka's potential dinner when he and Toph come to visit"

Aang grinned at the thought of his brother-in-law's meat obsession. His daughter dragged him down another flat ice street. The South Pole now looked almost identical to the North. One more turn and they were on a street-lined shops made out of solid ice.

"Is it this one?" Skye questioned, as she paused to look up at the wooden sign that swung on its hinges.

"Sure is" Aang said, taking the opportunity to lead his daughter into the shop.

Inside, the shop was lit with several lanterns, to the right there was a wall lined with cages, toward the back of the shop there was a small pen lined with straw, which held two baby buffalo deer. To the left there was a large wooden counter, on either side of the counter were perches, and the largest held a Fire nation messenger hawk.

A man with a short black beard was wiping a rag down the already spotless counter top. He smiled as he watched the little girl inspect the cages.

"Hi" Aang said, leaning back against the counter.

"Hello, Avatar Aang" the man said with a short bow.

Skye was nearing the last cage with still no luck. As she peered into the final cage a smile graced her face, inside there was a rather small polar bear-dog. His tail beat against the sides of his cage. She unhooked the latch and scooped him up, holding him like a baby.

"Oh, he's the runt of the litter you might not want him" the Shopkeeper said, once he saw what she had picked.

"No, he's a good one I can tell" Skye said in a way that was exactly like her father. Aang grinned as the pup licked her face, and Skye giggled.

"We'll take him," Aang announced, pushing several Watertribe coins onto the counter.

"So what are ya going to call him?" Aang questioned, on the walk home.

"Jag" she stated matter of factly.

"Why?"

"Why is Appa's name Appa?"

"Fair enough"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

R&R! if you need a visual for the pets go to then go to 'the world of avatar' then 'creatures'

P.S at the Polar bear-dog I mentioned is just called a polar bear.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the last airbender.

The Fire Nation Prince

Prince Ursan of the Fire nation. That was who he was made to be. He forced all the smiles when in public (sometimes at the palace too). All he wanted was to know what it was like to really _live_, to work for your keep. He wanted to know what it was like to cook his own food and he wanted to walk through the streets with out getting stared at. He wanted to run through the woods without worrying about getting his cloths dirty, and sleep under the stars.

And what he wanted most of all, was someone to like him for who he _really_ was. Not for who he was made to be.

--

Prince Ursan walked through the corridor that passed the turtle-duck pond. He sighed and scuffed the ground with his shoe.

_Life here is positively suffocating!_

He stopped and glared at the ground with golden eyes. His want to leave had turned into a need. He had looked desperately into every possibility, he even considered running away, several times in fact. But he knew that he wouldn't get far if tried.

He wasn't worried about punishment, Fire lord Zuko was constantly striving to the tender loving dad his own father hadn't been. But the Fire Lord was still tied down with his duties to his nation.

Just as Prince Ursan heaved another heavy sigh, there was a tremendous roar, which jolted him from his thoughts. He looked up and saw a rather large white fluffy creature. It took him a minute to realize that it was a flying bison; he had read about those, the Air Nomads had used them for transportation. And the only person who owned one now was Avatar Aang.

The creature landed near the pond, causing the turtle-ducks to quack in irritation. Sitting atop the sky bison's head was, unsurprisingly, an Airbender. But it was not the Avatar, as the Prince had first suspected, it was a girl about his age (fourteen). He stood there, frozen, and watched as she reached back into the saddle and pulled out a blue water tribe bag. She threw it around her neck so it was resting on one shoulder and under the opposite arm.

She then grabbed the wooden staff that had been lying next to her on the bison's head. She airbended herself down off the bison and gave a short, sharp whistle. The large head of a Polar bear-dog popped up over the rim of the saddle, before it hopped nonchalantly onto the ground beside the girl. She affectionately scratched it behind the ears.

The airbender pulled the bison's reins over his head and walked up to a passing servant. Prince Ursan was just close enough to catch the conversation.

"Hey, could you do me a favor?" She asked, there was an airy brightness to her voice that made Prince Ursan smile.

"Anything you wish" the servant said with a short bow. He hated how they did that; the girl appeared to hate it to.

"Uh, just take this big guy to the stable, if you have time give him some hay and water" she said uncomfortably. The servant hesitated, eyeing the huge creature, before responding.

"I'd be honored to take care of the Avatar's pet," The servant said, with another bow.

"Uh, right" the girl said handing the reins to the servant. She turned on her heel, noticing him for the first time.

"Hey, Prince-y," She called walking toward him, "Could ya show me where Fire Lord Zuzu is?" there was a teasing tone to her voice. He blinked; no one had ever addressed him or his father in such a disrespectful manner. He liked it. He smiled.

"Sure" he replied a note of amusement in his voice. He began to lead her back in the direction he had come.

"My name's Skye by the way" she said with a small smile in his direction. Between her dazzling smile and her beautiful blue eyes, his breath was taken, later he'd realize it wasn't just his breath she'd taken away.

"Uh, er my name's Ursan" the prince stuttered.

"So… you just want me to call you Ursan? Not Prince Ursan, or Almighty fire nation prince Ursan?" Skye asked with more than a hint of mockery. Ursan chuckled.

"Nope, just Ursan"

"Well, you're the first Prince I've met who not only lacks an ego, but can laugh at himself as well. Congratulations!" She said with slight sarcasm, and thumped him on the back. He laughed again.

--

They had arrived at the large black metal doors that led to the thrown room. On either side of the door there was a soldier with squared shoulders and a long menacing spear in one hand. They nodded to them, signaling they could pass.

Skye flung both doors open dramatically. His father was sitting on his thrown, the fires that were usually a light were out, he was reading a scroll and wearing the glasses that made him look, well a little weird. Skye burst into laughter. Ursan cringed.

"You…wear… glasses!?" she managed out through her laughter. The Fire Lord glared at her until she stopped laughing.

"Sorry" She said with a grin, as she swiped away a tear.

"What do you want," Zuko asked through clenched teeth.

"What? Oh, right. I've got a couple things for ya, Zuzu" Skye said, digging in her bag and pulling out two scrolls. Ursan's father growled at his old nickname, and narrowed his eyes. Ursan, meanwhile, was having trouble keeping his laughter at bay.

As Skye stepped up to give the scrolls to Zuko, who was having trouble keeping his temper, her polar bear-dog sunk to the floor resting his head on his paws. Skye stopped at the foot of the stairs that led up to the thrown, she airbended the scrolls into Zuko's lap.

"That fancy one's info from all around the world, and the smaller one's from my dad, now that the world is back to normal he wants to start restoring the air temples, starting with the southern one," Skye explained.

"Why the southern one first?" Zuko asked absently, while looking over the fancier scroll.

"Cause moms pregnant and dad doesn't want to have to stray to far" Skye said casually. Zuko smiled slightly.

"Tell your dad I said congratulations," He added.

"Will do. Well now that you've got your little scroll-ys I'm going to make sure Appa hasn't eaten one of your servants" Skye proceeded to march out of the thrown room, without waiting to be excused. Both Zuko and Ursan looked expectantly at the polar bear-dog dozing on the floor, Ursan had expected the creature to follow the airbender.

"Jag! Lets go!" Skye called over her shoulder. The polar bear-dogs ears pricked at the sound of her voice, and he lumbered to his feet and promptly trotting out the door after his owner.

The Fire lord sighed, chuckled and shook his head, "Ursan, make sure that airbender doesn't break anything valuable"

"Yes sir" Ursan said, before turning and racing out the door after Skye.

--

After Appa had been well fed and Jag had been stuffed with the finest meats, they had some how wondered back to the turtle-duck pond. Skye sighed and lay back on the grassy bank, with one arm tucked behind her head with her free hand on her stomach. Ursan, on the other hand, sat up straight with his legs crossed. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

How could she do that? How could she be so in control and relaxed? He had thought that the Avatar's daughter might be… more like princess. Skye was no princess. He knew that for sure. He wished he could be that carefree.

"Hey, look at that cloud it looks like rabbiroo" she announced, pointing to a cloud that did in fact look like a rabbiroo.

It's about time I start taking chances. I refuse to miss out on the best things in life just because I was afraid to try.

So the fire nation prince lay back on the grass next to the airbender.

Hey, no one said they had to be big chances.

--

To be continued….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Man that has got to be the longest oneshot I have ever written! Anywho I notice that the link I posted in my last fic got erased so here it is again.

Avatar spirit (dot) net then click on the world of avatar and creatures. That's to get a visual on the animals I'm talking about.

p.s make sure to put a real dot instead of the written one and no spaces or capitals.


	4. Chapter 4

I am sooooooooooooo sorry for not updating right away!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: the last airbender…you don't have to rub it in.

The Fire Nation Prince (part 2)

"How long are you staying?" Ursan asked. He was leading Skye and Jag to the room his father had made.

She yawned and lazily scratched her stomach, "Hmm, only a couple days. I'm starting to miss the desolate tundra I call home," Skye said with a chuckle.

They were at the door now; he opened it and bowed her inside. A cross between distaste and surprise covered her face.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Nothing…it's just a lot of red" Skye explained. She was right; the bed sheets were red, and red banners with fire nation insignia covered the walls.

Jag was unfazed, he lumbered over to the bed and heaved himself into it, and covered his nose with his tail.

"If he refuses to wake up in the morning, I'm going to blame you" she announced, as she watched her pet slip into unconsciousness.

"Deal" Ursan said with a grin.

"What times breakfast?" she asked. Stepping into the room.

"Seven o clock sharp. Whatever you do don't be late" he advised.

"Whatever," Skye said with an eye roll.

Ursan gave her a stern look.

"Night Princey" she said a little to sweetly, and shut the door.

Ursan sighed, "Sweet dreams," he whispered to the closed door.

---

7:20

She was late.

He knew this would happen. Heck, he would have bet his life she would be late. But he decided to play Mr. Oblivious.

Ursan had volunteered to search for her, while his father sat at the head of the table grinding his teeth and massaging his temples. His mother's normally bored expression, one of amusement. She'd probably push some of his father's buttons while she was at it. Great uncle Iroh, was humming to himself, and would tell the Fire Lord to relax now and then.

Ursan wasn't surprised to find her in the barn. Appa and Momo were eating a monstrous pile of apples; both their coats were shining, proof that they had just been groomed. Skye was sitting on a haystack; Jag sprawled across her lap half asleep. The sun hit her just right, as she stroked a soft bristled brush from the top of Jag's head to the base of his tail. She looked up at Ursan, as he walked toward her.

"Your late" he stated.

"Good morning to you to" Skye said, and she shoved the drowsy Jag off her lap. He shook his coat out, ruffling it from its previous flatness, and stretched.

"Sorry, it's just that my dad gets a little…you know testy"

"So?" she responded, stretching.

"Just, come on, before he brakes the table…again" Ursan said exasperated.

"Yeah, Yeah just hold on a minute," Skye turned to Appa and Momo, "Both of you had better stay clean, or I will never feed you again"

The giant flying beast and the small lemur looked horrified.

Satisfied that she had made her point, she turned and started to leave, Jag at her heels. She poked her head back in the barn.

"Hurry up, before your dad breaks the table" Skye said with a grin.

Ursan shook his head, before following.

---

"Hey Iroh" Skye announced happily sitting next to the retired general. At least twice a year Uncle Iroh journeyed to the South Pole to keep the Avatar up to snuff in firebending.

"Hello there. Skye, long time no see" Iroh poured her some tea.

"Wait," she said eyeing the tea suspiciously, "Did you make that tea?"

"Yes" he answered with a chuckle.

"Good" she took the tea.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" The Fire Lord exploded. Ursan winced.

Skye sipped her tea calmly, and shrugged.

"I had to give Appa, Momo, and Jag baths then I airbended them dry and groomed them," Skye explained casually.

"I thought you airbenders get up insanely early" The Fire lord sat back and massaged his temples.

"We do. I got up at 4:30 this morning" Ursan choked on his tea.

"Then _why _are you late?" The Fire Lord asked pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Have you ever tried to give Appa a bath?! It takes _forever_"

Zuko sighed, "You know what? I no longer care, lets just eat"

Ursan had disregarded his usual seat at the head of the table next to his mother, and chose to sit across from Skye and Uncle Iroh.

Jag whined softly and scratched at Skye's arm, who was answering Uncle Iroh's question about her mother and father. Skye caught one of the many servants that were busily bringing food from the kitchen.

"Could you bring me your biggest, fattest, fish? Oh and leave it raw" the servant nodded and bowed before hurrying off.

"Why do you want a raw fish?" Fire Lady Mai asked, bored.

"It's not for me. Its for Jag" Skye said patting the seat of the chair next to her. Jag eagerly hopped onto the chair.

"NO! No, no, no. That _beast _eats outside" Zuko snapped.

Ursan cringed and looked hopefully at his mother, she just rolled her eyes and gave him a small smile.

"No worries, Zuko. Jag's got better table manners than me" Skye said scratching the polar bear-dog behind the ears.

"Some how, I can believe that" Ursan heard his father mutter.

----

Once breakfast was over, and it couldn't of happened fast enough for Ursan. He gave Skye the grand tour of the palace, and it seemed every place he showed to her she amazed him one way or another. In the green house, she was able to name nearly every plant in there, from those used for healing to those that could make you blind.

At the archery practice fields, she was able to hit the bulls-eye and split the arrow twice and that was without airbending, with it she blew a hole through the target!

At the stable, she rode a rhino better than the best rhino racers he had ever seen.

Skye was the strongest, bravest, smartest, and craziest girl he had ever met.

And he liked her.

---

It was after dinner, Skye and Uncle Iroh were locked in a serious game of pi sho (sp?). Ursan sat on a stool in between the two of them, and Jag lay across Skye's feet gnawing on a bright white bone.

Skye moved one of her pieces, smirking confidently. Uncle Iroh 'hmmm'-ed to himself, before moving his piece. Skye smiled evilly and moved in for the kill.

"I win," she said proudly, slapping her piece on the table. Ursan's eyebrows shot up, he had never seen anyone beat Uncle Iroh before. The retired general blinked, and leaned close to the board examining it. He sat back wide-eyed for a moment, before laughing.

"Skye you're one of a kind" Uncle Iroh said, standing in front of her and putting a hand on her shoulder. Ursan couldn't of put it better himself.

Skye smiled up at Iroh, "When are you coming to the South Pole, it had better be soon"

"Two months"

"I guess I'll see you in two months then" Skye said, hugging the retired general. Ursan felt his heart freeze. She was leaving already?

"Yes, unless I have a sudden craving for your mothers cooking" Uncle Iroh said, pulling out of the hug. He gave Skye's hair a ruffle before leaving with a goodnight.

This left the two of them alone.

_Together alone._

Ursan wanted to hug her, he wanted to go with her, and he wanted to leave this stupid palace and travel with an airbender.

"I guess I'll see you around, uh?" she said heavily. He realized she wanted him to do all those things too. So, he started with the first one.

He stepped up to her and pulled her into a hug. A big hug. A strong hug.

---

It was 4:30 in the morning.

Most Fire Nation Princes would have been asleep. Ursan wasn't.

He refused to let her leave without him. He packed a bag with clothes, several extra blankets, and the finest bow and arrows in the palace. Skye wasn't the only one who could hit the bulls-eye.

The tranquility and silence that surrounded him as he walked toward the barn was unnerving.

---

Skye was tying several packages to Appa's saddle; Jag was sitting behind her looking sad. He gave a small, deep bark.

"Yeah, I liked him too"

"Got room for one more?"

To Be Continued…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

I could have finished but it's getting kinda late so…

Anyway, PLEASE review I need feedback


	5. Chapter 5

Real sorry for not updating! I would like to thank all of my wonderful reviewers, especially Invaderk who has been giving me some wonderful (and appreciated) tips.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxhixxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Fire Nation Prince part 3

"You're coming," she stated flatly, "You're coming!!!"

Skye jumped off the flying bison, and gave Ursan a quick hug. Jag barked happily and ran circles around them. Ursan grinned.

"Yes, I'm coming, now shut up before you wake my dad," he warned. Skye ignored him, grabbed his bag, and scrambled back into the saddle to put it with the other supplies.

"So, I guess it's safe to assume you didn't tell your father you planned on coming" Skye put out casually.

"Yes. Yes it would" Ursan replied thoughtfully.

---

Mai watched the flying bison disappear and smiled. She knew everything when it came to Ursan. She knew the life at the palace was suffocating him. She also knew that if she helped him break the surface and breathe again, he would not become the man she knew he could be.

Mai loved her son. She loved him enough to let him find his own way down the road of life.

Besides wouldn't really be alone.

---

Ursan watched his old home disappear, as a soft morning light stained the sky.

_Well, dad's gonna be furious._

He looked over at Skye who was digging in one of her bags.

"What are you looking for?" Ursan asked with a general amount of curiosity. She didn't answer him but muttered things under her breath like "Where the heck is it" and "I know it's in here somewhere"

"Found it!" she exclaimed, triumphantly holding up a pair of scissors.

Ursan's face went blank. He didn't like where this was going.

She turned and an evil look crossed her face. Ursan started shaking his head 'no'.

"Now that your traveling, we have to make sure no one recognizes you," Skye said, advancing toward him.

"No, no that's ok, Skye…no need for a haircut" Ursan said nervously, while trying to get away from the airbender.

---

The Following Morning at The Peaceful Fire Palace

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE HE IS?" The Fire Lord bellowed. The servant flinched.

"I-I'm af-fraid he's not in his room, your majesty"

Fire lord Zuko began to pace in front of Uncle Iroh, who looked distressed, and his wife, who was lazily eating fireflakes.

"That airbender has something to do with this" He muttered, more to himself than the others, "And we know where they're going, the South Pole"

"Zuko, don't do anything drastic" Uncle Iroh warned.

"No, we wouldn't want that to happen now would we?" Mai said sarcastically. Zuko ignored them both, continued to pace back and forth.

He stopped halfway through his circuit.

"Send our fastest troops to cut them off" He announced.

To be continued…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxByexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry it's short! Now see that review button?


	6. Chapter 6

The Fire Nation Prince (part4)

The sun rose over the peaceful forest where one airbender slept using a polar bear-dog as a pillow, and a firebender slept snoring softly. Appa was lounging on his back with Momo curled up on his stomach. The trees that surrounded them were all tall, strong oaks with unusually red leaves.

Skye stirred and slowly sat up. She yawned, and Jag stretched. She looked over at Ursan, and smirked.

"Spoiled brat" she muttered, "Wake up princey"

She slammed her staff on to the ground and sent him several feet into the air. Ursan came back to earth with a dull thud and a loud yelp. Jag snorted in laughter.

Ursan sat up and glared at the airbender. She looked smug.

"Good you're up" his eyebrow twitched slightly.

"Hey, its not my fault. You didn't _have _to come"

He sighed and ran his fingers through his now short hair (**A.N:** like Zuko's in and around the chase and the tales or ba sieng se). It was a new habit he had required and was completely Skye's fault.

"What's for breakfast?" He asked sleepily. She shrugged.

"I don't eat meat and I can't cook, so if you want meat you'll have to make it your self" Skye replied grabbing an apple out of a bag, "Going for a walk, come Jag"

"Your not even going to try and help?" Ursan called after her.

"Nope" she said, biting into her apple.

Ursan sighed again. _Better start a fire I guess._

----

Ursan stared into the fire as he took a bit of possumchicken. His eyes flicked briefly to the broadsword sheath that lay near his backpack. They had been his father's, also known as the blue spirit.

"URSAN HELP!!" the strangled scream startled him.

"Skye" he whispered at first, "SKYE!"

He grabbed the broadswords and raced into the direction he heard her yell. He pulse pounded in his temples and all coherent thought had ceased. Ursan slowed a little, knowing that there would probably be a lot of them, whoever they were, and knowing he'd need the element of surprise.

Ursan hid in the shadows of some trees that had grown closer together than the others. An uncontrollable feeling rose in him, and overpowered his mind. It blocked all logical thought and left him feeling empty of every emotion except anger and the need to tear, the three fifteen year olds apart.

Two of them had Skye's arms held behind her back, and the third stood in front of her, he was obviously the leader. The leader had a piece of straw hanging out of the side of his mouth and had intense eyebrows over even more intense dark eyes.

"Tell us why you're traveling with a firebender!" the leader demanded.

"I told you he's just a friend and we're going to the South Pole" Skye's voice was level and steady, but Ursan could tell she was scared. The leader glared at her, then pulled out a knife and smirked at the look of fear that crossed Skye's face. A pair of fire daggers grew from Ursan's hands. But he needed a distraction, he looked around for Jag. The polar bear-dog was hog tied and muzzled next to a tree stump. Ursan looked pleadingly at the animal, praying Jag could see him. Jag let out a muffled whine, and everyone turned to look at him. _Perfect._

In one swift movement Ursan had pulled his broadswords and charged the leader. The boy switched his attention to Ursan, and earthbended several boulders into the air. Ursan's eyes widened, he hadn't expected that. He managed to block them but skidded back a few feet.

_You don't want to hurt him._

_**Who cares? Kill him.**_

The voices in his head argued. Ursan gritted his teeth, and sent a blast of fire at the leader sending him back into a tree. The leaders less then faithful followers had turned run off in fear of the same treatment, or worse. Skye had darted immediately over to Jag and untied him. Skye turned and stared at him then the ground.

The overwhelming feelings of anger had subsided, and his mind was returning to normal. Ursan let his shoulders droop and the broadswords drop, as he walked toward her. His mind was blank and let him pull her into a hug without hesitation.

"That was _so_ scary" she told him. Her voice was different, small, afraid, quiet.

"Tell me about it"

They were both shaken. Ursan was worried Skye might never return too normal. Skye seemed so tough, and now she was…vulnerable.

"Your not hurt are you? cus I don't know the herbs to heal you" she said her voice a little more normal.

Ursan looked down at her confused, "But you named thirty healing plants at the palace"

"Yeah, but those plants had labels, Ursan. What are you blind?" Skye stated matter of factly. Ursan laughed. He laughed with relief. He laughed at how she had tricked him. He laughed at himself. She shoved him away and gave small smile.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I made the leader like Jet's son (if he were to live) and I guess he married an earthbender or something shrug. I wanted the voices in Ursan's head to be, like Ozai and Ursa. It's pretty obvious which voice is which.

I will be doing more oneshots but for now I'm focusing on this because this series has been eating my brain.

R&R!


End file.
